


Please, Potter (DRARRY)

by Rendazzled



Series: Harry Potter drabbles (mainly drarry lol) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, make out, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendazzled/pseuds/Rendazzled





	Please, Potter (DRARRY)

Pov Draco

 

Potter.

 

It was always Potter.

 

It would always be the chosen one, the one of three, the one with the messy brown curls and ridiculously intriguing eyes. I was staring at him once again.

 

Suddenly, he passes me a note from under the table. I grab it and see my name on it. I'll wait with opening it, I'll get caught. You see, the war is over and Potter and I both returned for our last year, but I've been having trouble sleeping. I had my own room, sort of. I spelled it so that we don't see our hear each other. We? Yeah, my only two friends, stupid friends, and I.

 

I open the note after my last lesson and read it carefully while sitting on my bed. 

 

_ I'll be coming over around midnight, keep it a secret. _

_ -Potter _

 

My heart somewhat jumps. Alone, with Potter? No way. Why? 

 

Hours pass and we have dinner. Potter doesn't even look at me, but I look at him constantly.

 

The time goes by slowly and my nerves keep me up tight. How will he even get here? The door is on my side of the room and I open it slightly before midnight. It's the only thing they can hear. It opens a bit further before closing and I stare at the happening. Potter takes of his invisibility cloak -it still looks like a cape to me- and looks at me awkwardly. 

 

“You can talk, the other two won't hear you,” I say and he quickly sits down on my bed. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Can you sleep?” He asks and I furrow my brows at him. I nod slowly and he turns his head away. “I can't sleep. I keep dreaming about people dying, especially you but you're alive and I need your help,”

 

“You need my help, Potter?” I'm slightly taken back by his words and I move closer to him. He sighs loudly before looking at me again.

 

“Yes, can you, how do I say this. Can you help me realize you're still alive?” He asks and my eyes widen.

 

“How?” I ask and he shrugs.

 

“Anything, you can literally try anything,” he looks away and I instinctively grab his hand. His eyes flicker towards mine and then to my lips, and back to my eyes. “Kiss me,” he says and I won't let him tell me that twice. I move in and press my lips against his, although we don't go any further.

 

I pull away and he looks at me again. He moves slightly to face me before grabbing my neck and pulling me towards him. I place my hands on his waist while I sit down on his lap and we kiss again.

 

This time, we move, and it's way more heated than anything I could've ever imagined.  He pushes me down on the bed and straddles me while continuing to kiss me.

 

“Potter, wait,” I manage to get out as he puts his hands under my shirt. 

 

“What's it?” He asks. His eyes show me that he cares and I prep myself up on my elbows. 

 

“Do you like me?” I ask and he looks away while biting his lip. “Potter?”

 

“I thought it was obvious, Malfoy,” he whispers and I pull his chin towards me. He gulps but his eyes meet mine after a moment of hesitation.

 

“Good, because I've liked you since fourth year, and I want this to be mutual,” I say before pulling him down for another kiss. My mind is racing and my heart is beating fast. I don't know how I was able to make clear sentences just a second ago, my mind doesn't seem to know how to think. “Please,”

 

He starts placing kisses down my neck and I moan softly. I can feel him smirk and he starts sucking. I dug my nails into his back while pushing him closer and he grinds right into my groin. “Oh my God Potter,” I moan out and he moves away with a plop. He puts his forehead against mine and places a few kisses on my lips before just staring at me.

 

“God you're still handsome,” he mutters after a while and I feel myself blush like crazy. “Do you want to be mine?”

 

“What about Ginny?” I ask and he chuckles softly. 

 

“Never had a thing for her anyway,” he says and I feel my face light up. “So, what do you say? Do you want to be mine, Malfoy?”

 

“Please.”


End file.
